1899
Events January–March : Cuba free.]] * January 1 ** Spanish rule ends in Cuba. ** Queens and Staten Island become administratively part of New York City. * January 6 – Lord Curzon becomes Viceroy of India. * January 8 – The Association football club SK Rapid Wien is founded in Vienna. * January 10 – The Tau Kappa Epsilon Fraternity is founded at Illinois Wesleyan University in Bloomington, Illinois. * January 17 – The United States takes possession of Wake Island in the Pacific Ocean. * January 19 – Anglo-Egyptian Sudan is formed. It is disbanded in 1956. * January 20 – The term wringer was created at chicken factories. * January 21 – Opel Motors opens for business. : Opel car.]] * January 22 – The leaders of six Australian colonies meet in Melbourne to discuss the confederation of Australia as a whole. * January 23 ** Emilio Aguinaldo is sworn in as President of the First Philippine Republic. ** British Southern Cross Expedition crosses the Antarctic Circle. * February 2 – The Australian Premiers' Conference held in Melbourne agrees that Australia's capital (Canberra) should be located between Sydney and Melbourne. * February 4 – The Philippine–American War begins as hostilities break out in Manila. * February 6 – Spanish–American War: A peace treaty between the United States and Spain is ratified by the United States Senate. * February 12–February 14 – Great Blizzard of 1899: Freezing temperatures and snow extend well south into North America, including southern Florida. It is the latest in a series of disasters to Florida's citrus industry. * February 14 – Voting machines are approved by the U.S. Congress for use in federal elections. * February 15 – The February Manifesto is issued by the Emperor of Russia decreeing that a veto by the Diet of Finland may be overruled in legislative matters concerning the interest of all Russia, including autonomous Finland. The manifesto is viewed as unconstitutional and a coup d'état by many Finns who have come to consider their country a separate constitutional state in its own right in union with the Russian Empire. Furthermore, the manifesto also fails to elaborate the criteria that a law has to meet in order to be considered to concern Russian imperial interests and not an internal affair of Finland – affairs over which the Diet's authority is supposed have remained unaltered – leaving it to be decided by the autocratic Emperor. This results in Finnish fears that the Diet of Finland may be overruled arbitrarily. * February 16 – Knattspyrnufélag Reykjavíkur, the first Association football club in Iceland, is established in the island's capital, Reykjavík. * February 25 – In an accident at Grove Hill, Harrow, London, England, Edwin Sewell becomes the world's first driver of a petrol-driven vehicle to be killed; his passenger, Maj. James Richer, dies of injuries three days later. * March 1 – In Afghanistan, Capt. George Roos-Keppel makes a sudden attack on a predatory band of Chamkannis that have been raiding in the Kurram Valley, and captures 100 prisoners with 3,000 head of cattle. * March 2 – In Washington state, USA, Mount Rainier National Park is established. * March 4 – Cyclone Mahina strikes Bathurst Bay, Queensland. A 12 m wave reaches up to 5 km inland, leaving over 400 dead, the deadliest natural disaster in Australia's history. : Aspirin.]] * March 6 – Felix Hoffmann patents aspirin and Bayer registers its name as a trademark. * March 8 – The Frankfurter Fußball-Club Victoria von 1899 (predecessor of Eintracht Frankfurt) is founded. * March 20 – At Sing Sing prison in Ossining, New York, Martha M. Place becomes the first woman executed in an electric chair. * March 24 – George Dewey is made Admiral of the US Navy. * March 27 ** Guglielmo Marconi successfully transmits a radio signal across the English Channel. ** Philippine–American War – Battle of Marilao River: Filipino forces under the personal command of Emilio Aguinaldo, President of the Philippines, fail to prevent troops of the United States Army crossing the river. * March 30 German Society of Chemistry issued an invitation to other national scientific organizations to appoint delegates to the International Committee on Atomic Weights. April–June * April 15 – Students at the University of California, Berkeley steal the Stanford Axe from Stanford University yelling at leaders following a baseball game, thus establishing the Axe as a symbol of the rivalry between the schools. * April 26 — Jean Sibelius' 1. Symphony premiers in Helsinki. * May 3 – Ferencvárosi TC Association football club is founded in Budapest. * May 13 – Esporte Clube Vitória Association football club is founded in Salvador, Brazil. * May 14 – Three times world champion Club Nacional de Football is founded in Montevideo, Uruguay. * May 18 – The First Hague Peace Conference is opened in The Hague by Willem de Beaufort, Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Netherlands. * May 30 – Female outlaw Pearl Hart robs a stage coach southeast of Globe, Arizona. * May 31 – Launch of the Harriman Alaska Expedition. * June 12 – The New Richmond tornado completely destroys the town of New Richmond, Wisconsin, killing 117 and injuring more than 200. * June 17 – David Hilbert creates the modern concept of geometry with the publication of his book Grundlagen der Geometrie, released on this date at Göttingen.Klaus Volkert, ed., David Hilbert: Grundlagen der Geometrie (Springer, 2015) p. ix; Ivor Grattan-Guinness, Landmark Writings in Western Mathematics 1640-1940 (Elsevier, 2005), p713 * June 19 – Edward Elgar's Enigma Variations premiered in London. * June 22–27 – The highest ever recorded individual cricket score, 628 not out, is made by A. E. J. Collins. * June 25 – Three Denver newspapers publish a story (later proved to be a fabrication) that the Chinese government under the Guangxu Emperor is going to demolish the Great Wall of China. * June 27 – The paperclip is patented by Johan Vaaler, a Norwegian inventor.Inventors: Paperclip. * June 30 – Mile-a-Minute Murphy earns his nickname after he becomes the first man to ride a bicycle for one mile (1.6 km) in under a minute on Long Island. July–September * July 1 – The International Council of Nurses is founded in London at a meeting of the Matron's Council of Great Britain and Ireland. * July 14 – First Republic of Acre declared in South America. * July 17 ** America's first juvenile court is established in Chicago. ** NEC Corporation is organized as the first Japanese joint venture with foreign capital. ** Battle of Togbao: The French Bretonnet–Braun mission is destroyed in Chad, by the warlord Rabih az-Zubayr. ** The Anglo-Japanese Treaty of Commerce and Navigation takes effect, ending extraterritoriality and the unequal status of Japan in foreign commerce. * July 19 – The Newsboys' strike takes place when the Newsies of New York go on strike (until August 2). * July 27 – Gold is discovered in Nome, Alaska, leading to the Nome Gold Rush. * July 29 – The first Peace Conference ends with the signing of the First Hague Convention. * July 30 – The Harriman Alaska Expedition ends successfully. * August 3 – The John Marshall Law School is founded in Chicago * August 10 – Marshall "Major" Taylor wins the world professional cycling championship in Montreal, securing his place as the first African American world champion in any sport. * August 17 – The San Ciriaco hurricane makes landfall in North Carolina's Outer Banks, completely destroying the town of Diamond City. * August 28 – At least 512 are killed when a debris hill from the Sumitomo Besshi copper mine at Niihama, Shikoku, Japan, collapses after heavy rain; 122 houses, a smelting factory, hospital and many other facilities are destroyed. * August 31 – Olympique de Marseille, as well known for football club in France, founded. * September 6 – The White Star Line's transatlantic ocean liner [[RMS Oceanic (1899)|RMS Oceanic]] sails on her maiden voyage. At 17,272 gross tons and , she is the largest ship afloat, following scrapping of the a decade earlier. * September 13 – Mackinder, Ollier and Brocherel make the first ascent of Batian (5,199 m – 17,058 ft), the highest peak of Mount Kenya. *September 18 – Scott Joplin's Maple Leaf Rag is registered for copyright as ragtime music enjoys mainstream popularity in the United States. * September 19 – Alfred Dreyfus is pardoned in France. October–December * The Duke of York Island outside Antarctica is discovered by the British Southern Cross Expedition. * October 11 – The Second Boer War: In South Africa, a war between the United Kingdom and the Boers of the Transvaal and Orange Free State erupts. * October 13 – Second Boer War: Siege of Mafeking begins. * October 14 – Second Boer War: Kimberley comes under siege by the Boers. * October 20 – Second Boer War: Battle of Talana Hill: In the first major clash of the conflict, near Dundee, Natal, the British Army drives the Boers from a hilltop position, but with heavy casualties, including their commanding general Sir Penn Symons. * October 30 – Second Boer War: The Siege of Ladysmith begins. * October 30 – The Augusta High School Building is completed in Augusta, Kentucky; Augusta Methodist College shuts down. * November 4 – The Alpha Sigma Tau Sorority is founded in Ypsilanti, Michigan. * November 8 – The New York Zoological Society opens the Bronx Zoological Park to the public in New York City. * November 15 – The American Line's becomes the first ocean liner to report her imminent arrival by wireless telegraphy when Marconi's station at The Needles contacts her off the coast of England. * November 24 – Mahdist War: Decisive British and Egyptian victory at the Battle of Umm Diwaykarat ends the war in Sudan. * November 29 – The FC Barcelona Association football club is founded. * December 2 ** Philippine–American War – Battle of Tirad Pass ("The Filipino Thermopylae"): General Gregorio del Pilar and his troops are able to guard the retreat of Philippine President Emilio Aguinaldo before being wiped out. ** During the new moon, a near-grand conjunction of the classical planets and several binocular Solar System bodies occur. The Sun, Moon, Mercury, Mars and Saturn are all within 15° of each other, with Venus 5° ahead of this conjunction and Jupiter 15° behind. Accompanying the classical planets in this grand conjunction are Uranus (technically visible unaided in pollution-free skies), Ceres and Pallas. * December 10 – 4-month-old Sobhuza II begins his 82-year reign as King of Swaziland on the death of his father, Ngwane V; his grandmother Labotsibeni Mdluli serves as queen regent. * December 15 – Glasgow School of Art opens its new building, the most notable work of Scottish architect Charles Rennie Mackintosh. * December 16 ** The Association football club A.C. Milan is founded in Italy. ** Augusta High School in Augusta, Kentucky, burns down due to a heating plant failure. * December 31 – A large standing stone at Stonehenge falls over, the most recent time this has happened. Date unknown * The significance of Chinese oracle bones is discovered. * The North Carolina General Assembly incorporates the town of Manteo, which was originally laid out as the Dare county seat in 1870. * Riro, last of the Kings of Easter Island, on a visit to Valparaíso, Chile, dies either from alcohol poisoning or an assassination plot by the Chilean government. * Oxo beef stock cubes introduced by Liebig's Extract of Meat Company. * Alfred R. Tucker becomes Bishop of Uganda. * German company Miele is founded. Births January * January 1 – Jack Beresford, British Olympic rower (d. 1977) * January 6 ** Alphonse Castex, French rugby union player (d. 1969) ** Heinrich Nordhoff, German automotive engineer (d. 1968) * January 7 – Francis Poulenc, French composer (d. 1963) * January 11 – Eva Le Gallienne, English actress (d. 1991) * January 12 – Paul Hermann Müller, Swiss chemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1965) * January 14 ** Fritz Bayerlein, German general (d. 1970) ** Carlos Romulo, Filipino diplomat (d. 1985) * January 15 – Goodman Ace, American actor, comedian, and writer (d. 1982) * January 17 ** Al Capone, American gangster (d. 1947) ** Nevil Shute, English author (d. 1960) * January 20 – Kenjiro Takayanagi, Japanese television development pioneer (d. 1990) * January 21 – Dr John Bodkin Adams, suspected British serial killer (d. 1983) * January 23 – Alfred Denning, Baron Denning, English lawyer, judge and Master of the Rolls (d. 1999) * January 30 – Max Theiler, South African virologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1972) February ]] ]] * February 2 – Herbie Faye, American actor (d. 1980) * February 3 ** Doris Speed, British actress (d. 1994) ** Lao She, Chinese author (d. 1966) * February 6 – Ramón Novarro, Mexican actor (d. 1968) * February 7 – Earl Whitehill, American baseball player (d. 1954) * February 15 ** Georges Auric, French composer (d. 1983) ** Gale Sondergaard, American actress (d. 1985) * February 17 ** Jibanananda Das, Indian poet, writer, novelist and essayist in Bengali (d. 1954) ** Leo Najo, American baseball player (d. 1978) * February 19 – Ehrenfried Pfeiffer, German scientist (d. 1961) * February 22 ** Joseph Le Brix, French aviator and naval officer (d. 1931) ** George O'Hara, American actor (d. 1966) ** Ian Clunies Ross, Australian scientist (d. 1959) ** Dechko Uzunov, Bulgarian painter (d. 1986) * February 23 – Erich Kästner, German writer (d. 1974) * February 26 ** Alec Campbell, Australian WWI soldier, last Australian Gallipoli veteran (d. 2002) ** Max Petitpierre, member of the Swiss Federal Council (d. 1994) * February 27 – Charles Best, Canadian medical scientist (d. 1978) March ]] * March 4 – Harry R. Wellman, University of California president (d. 1997) * March 8 ** Eric Linklater, American author (d. 1974) ** Elmer Keith, American rancher, author, firearms enthusiast (d. 1984) * March 11 – King Frederick IX of Denmark (d. 1972) * March 13 – John Hasbrouck Van Vleck, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1980) * March 18 – Jean Goldkette, French-born musician (d. 1962) * March 24 – Dorothy C. Stratton, American director of the SPARS during World War II (d. 2006) * March 27 – Gloria Swanson, American actress (d. 1983) * March 28 – August Anheuser Busch, Jr., Founder of Anheuser-Busch brewery company (d. 1989) * March 28 – Harold B. Lee, eleventh president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (d. 1973) * March 29 – Lavrentiy Beria, Soviet official (d. 1953) April ]] * April 1 – Gustavs Celmiņš, Latvian fascist leader (d. 1968) * April 3 – Maria Redaelli-Granoli, Italian supercentenarian, oldest person in Europe (d. 2013) * April 4 – Hillel Oppenheimer, German-born Israeli botanist (d. 1971) * April 5 – Elsie Thompson, American supercentenarian (d. 2013) * April 7 – Robert Casadesus, French pianist (d. 1972) * April 9 – Hans Jeschonnek, German general (d. 1943) * April 16 – Osman Achmatowicz, Polish chemist (d. 1988) * April 20 – Alan Arnett McLeod, Canadian soldier (d. 1918) * April 21 – Percy Lavon Julian, American scientist (d. 1975) * April 22 – Vladimir Nabokov, Russian-born writer (d. 1977) * April 23 – Bertil Ohlin, Swedish economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1979) * April 24 – Oscar Zariski, Russian mathematician (d. 1986) * April 27 – Walter Lantz, American animator and creator of Woody Woodpecker (d. 1994) * April 29 **Duke Ellington, American jazz musician, bandleader (d. 1974) **Mary Petty, American illustrator (d. 1976) May ]] ]] * May 6 – Billy Cotton, British entertainer and bandleader (d. 1969) * May 8 – Friedrich Hayek, Austrian economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1992) * May 10 ** Fred Astaire, American singer, dancer, and actor (d. 1987) ** Dimitri Tiomkin, Ukrainian-born composer (d. 1979) * May 12 – Indra Devi, Baltic-born yogi and actress (d. 2002) * May 15 – Jean-Étienne Valluy, French general (d. 1970) * May 17 – Carmen de Icaza, Spanish writer (d. 1979) * May 20 – John Marshall Harlan II, Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States (d. 1971) * May 23 – Jeralean Talley, American supercentenarian (d. 2015) * May 24 ** Suzanne Lenglen, French tennis player (d. 1938) ** Kazi Nazrul Islam, Bangladeshi National poet (d. 1976) * May 30 – Irving Thalberg, American film producer (d. 1936) June * June 1 – Edward Charles Titchmarsh, British mathematician (d. 1963) * June 2 – Lotte Reiniger, German-born silhouette animator (d. 1981) * June 3 – Georg von Békésy, Hungarian biophysicist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1972) * June 4 – Arthur Barker, American criminal, son of Ma Barker (d. 1939) * June 12 – Fritz Albert Lipmann, American biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1986) * June 13 – Carlos Chávez, Mexican composer (d. 1978) * June 14 – Yasunari Kawabata, Japanese writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1972) * June 16 – Helen Traubel, American soprano (d. 1972) * June 18 – John Warburton, British actor (d. 1981) * June 26 – Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna of Russia (d. 1918) * June 27 – Juan Trippe, American airline entrepreneur and pioneer (d. 1981) * June 30 – Harry Shields, American jazz clarinettist (d. 1971) July ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 ** Charles Laughton, English-American stage and film actor (d. 1962) ** Konstantinos Tsatsos, President of Greece (d. 1987) * July 5 – Marcel Achard, French play and scriptwriter (d. 1974) * July 6 – Susannah Mushatt Jones, American supercentenarian (d. 2016) * July 7 ** George Cukor, American film director (d. 1983) ** Jesse Wallace, American naval officer, 29th Governor of American Samoa (d. 1961) * July 10 – John Gilbert, American actor (d. 1936) * July 11 **Frank R. Walker, American admiral (d. 1976) **E. B. White, American writer (d. 1985) * July 15 – Seán Lemass, Taoiseach of Ireland (d. 1971) * July 17 – James Cagney, American actor (d. 1986) * July 21 ** Hart Crane, American poet (d. 1932) ** Ernest Hemingway, American author and journalist (d. 1961) * July 22 – King Sobhuza II of Swaziland (d. 1982) * July 23 – Gustav Heinemann, former German president (d. 1976) * July 24 – Chief Dan George (d. 1981) * July 29 ** Walter Beall, American baseball player (d. 1959) ** Alice Terry, American film actress (d. 1987) August ]] ]] ]] * August 4 – Ezra Taft Benson, 13th president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (d. 1994) * August 9 ** Paul Kelly, stage & film actor (d. 1956) ** P. L. Travers, Australian-born British actress, journalist and author (d. 1996) * August 13 – Alfred Hitchcock, British film director (d. 1980) * August 24 ** Jorge Luis Borges, Argentine writer (d. 1986) ** Albert Claude, Belgian biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1983) * August 27 – Byron Foulger, American actor (d. 1970) * August 28 ** Charles Boyer, French actor (d. 1978) ** Vernon Huber, American Rear admiral (United States); 36th Governor of American Samoa (d. 1967) * August 29 ** Lyman Lemnitzer, American general (d. 1988) ** Rufino Tamayo, Mexican painter (d. 1991) * August 30 – Ray Arcel, American boxing trainer (d. 1994) * August 31 – Boots Adams, American business magnate, president of Phillips Petroleum Company (d. 1975) September * September 1 **Andrei Platonovich Klimentov, Russian-born Soviet writer (d. 1951) **Takuma Nishimura, Japanese general (d. 1951) * September 3 – Frank Macfarlane Burnet, Australian biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1985) * September 9 ** Brassaï, French photographer (d. 1984) ** Waite Hoyt, American baseball player (d. 1984) * September 13 – Corneliu Zelea Codreanu, Romanian fascist politician, leader of the Iron Guard (d. 1938) * September 17 – Harold Bennett, British actor (d. 1981) * September 21 – Frederick Coutts, 8th General of The Salvation Army (d. 1986) * September 23 – Tom C. Clark, Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States (d. 1977) * September 28 – Boris Yefimov, Russian political cartoonist (d. 2008) October * October 1 – Ernest Haycox, American writer (d. 1950) * October 3 – Gertrude Berg, American actress (d. 1966) * October 4 – Franz Jonas, former President of Austria (d. 1974) * October 5 – George, Duke of Mecklenburg, head of the House of Mecklenburg-Strelitz (d. 1963) * October 9 – Bruce Catton, American Civil War historian, Pulitzer Prize winner (1954) (d. 1978) * October 19 – Miguel Ángel Asturias, Guatemalan writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1974) * October 20 – Evelyn Brent, American actress (d. 1975) * October 30 – Katarina Marinič, Slovenia's oldest person. (d. 2010) November * November 5 – Forrest Lewis, American actor (d. 1977) * November 6 – Feng Zhanhai, Chinese military leader and government official (d. 1963) * November 7 – Yitzhak Lamdan, Russian-born Israeli poet and columnist (d. 1954) * November 13 – Vera Caspary, American screenwriter, novelist, playwright (d. 1987) * November 15 ** Avdy Andresson, Estonian Minister of War in Exile (d. 1990) ** Iskander Mirza, first President of Pakistan (d. 1969) * November 17 – Douglas Shearer, American film sound engineer (d. 1971) * November 18 – Eugene Ormandy, Hungarian conductor (d. 1985) * November 19 – Abu al-Qasim al-Khoei, Shia Ayatollah (d. 1992) * November 21 – Jobyna Ralston, American actress (d. 1967) * November 22 – Hoagy Carmichael, American composer, pianist, singer, actor, and bandleader (d. 1981) * November 23 – Manuel dos Reis Machado, Brazilian martial arts Master (d. 1974) * November 24 – Soraya Tarzi, Afghan feminist and queen (d. 1968) * November 26 **Mona Bruns, American actress on the stage, films, radio, and television (d. 2000) **Richard Hauptmann, German murderer of Charles Lindbergh, Jr. (d. 1936) **Maurice Rose, American general (d. 1945) * November 29 – Emma Morano, Italian supercentenarian, oldest living person, oldest Italian person ever, and last known living person born in the 1800s. December ]] ]] * December 1 – Gaetano Lucchese, American gangster and future boss of the Lucchese crime family (d. 1967) * December 2 ** John Barbirolli, English conductor (d. 1970) ** Ray Morehart, American baseball player (d. 1989) * December 3 – Hayato Ikeda, Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1965) * December 8 – John Qualen, Canadian-American actor (d. 1987) * December 9 – Jean de Brunhoff, French writer (d. 1937) * December 15 – Harold Abrahams, British athlete (d. 1978) *December 14 – DeFord Bailey, American country musician (d. 1982) * December 16 ** Noël Coward, English actor, playwright, and composer (d. 1973) ** Aleksander Zawadzki, former President of Poland (d. 1964) * December 18 – Peter Wessel Zapffe, Norwegian author and philosopher (d. 1990) * December 25 ** Humphrey Bogart, American actor (d. 1957) ** Frank Ferguson, American actor (d. 1978) * December 28 – Eugeniusz Bodo, Polish actor (d. 1943) * December 29 – Nie Rongzhen, Chinese Communist military leader (d. 1992) * December 31 – Friedrich Panse, German psychiatrist (d. 1973) Date unknown * Claire Huchet Bishop, author of The Five Chinese Brothers with the illustrator Kurt Wiese and The Man Who Lost His Head with the illustrator Robert McCloskey (d. 1993) * Burr Shafer, American cartoonist (d. 1965) * Otto Klemperer, German physicist (d. 1987) Deaths January–June ]] ]] ]] * January 23 – Romualdo Pacheco, Governor of California (b. 1831) * January 29 – Alfred Sisley, French Impressionist landscape painter (b. 1839) * January 31 – Princess Marie Louise of Bourbon-Parma, Princess-consort of Bulgaria (b. 1870) * February 6 ** Leo von Caprivi, Chancellor of Germany (b. 1831) ** Alfred, Hereditary Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (b. 1874) * February 16 – Félix Faure, President of France (b. 1841) * February 25 – Paul Reuter, German-born news agency founder (b. 1816) * March 3 – William P. Sprague, American politician from Ohio (b. 1827) * March 6 – Princess Kaʻiulani, last monarch of Hawaii (b. 1875) * March 20 – Martha Place, American murderer, first woman executed in the electric chair (b. 1849) * March 24 – Marie Goegg-Pouchoulin, Swiss national and international women's rights activist and pacifist (b. 1826) * April 1 – Charles C. Carpenter, American admiral (b. 1834) * April 5 – T. E. Ellis, Welsh politician (b. 1859) * April 7 – Pieter Rijke, Dutch physicist (b. 1812) * April 16 – Emilio Jacinto, Filipino poet and revolutionary (b. 1875) * April 22 – Johann Köler, Estonian painter (b. 1826) * May 24 – William Brett, 1st Viscount Esher, British law lord (b. 1817) * May 25 – Emilio Castelar y Ripoll, President of the First Spanish Republic (b. 1832) * June 3 – Johann Strauss, Jr., Austrian composer (b. 1825) * June 4 – Eugenio Beltrami, Italian mathematician (b. 1835) * June 5 – Antonio Luna, Filipino general (killed in action) (b. 1866) * June 7 – Augustin Daly, American theatrical impresario and playwright (b. 1838) * June 10 – Ernest Chausson, French composer (b. 1855) July–December ]] * July 18 – Horatio Alger, Jr., American writer (b. 1832) * July 21 – Robert G. Ingersoll, American politician (b. 1833) * July 27 – Tassilo von Heydebrand und der Lasa, German chess-master (b. 1818) * August 4 – Karl, Freiherr von Prel, German philosopher (b. 1839) * August 9 – Grand Duke George Alexandrovich of Russia, Russian Grand Duke, younger brother of Nicholas II of Russia (b. 1871) * August 16 – Robert Bunsen, German chemist (b. 1811) * September 2 – Ernest Renshaw, British tennis player (b. 1861) * September 12 – Cornelius Vanderbilt II, American railway magnate (b. 1843) * September 17 – Charles Alfred Pillsbury, American industrialist (b. 1842) * September 28 – Giovanni Segantini, Italian painter (b. 1858) * October 2 – Percy Pilcher, British aviation pioneer and glider pilot (b. 1866) * October 23 – Penn Symons, British general (died of wounds) (b. 1843) * October 30 – William Henry Webb, American industrialist and philanthropist (b. 1816) * November 16 ** Vincas Kudirka, Lithuanian doctor, poet, and national hero (b. 1858) ** Julius Hermann Moritz Busch, German publicist (b. 1821) * November 21 – Garret Hobart, 24th Vice President of the United States (b. 1844) * November 23 – Thomas Henry Ismay, British owner of the White Star Line (b. 1837) * November 24 – Abdallahi ibn Muhammad, Sudanese political and religious leader (killed in battle) (b. 1846) * November 28 – Virginia Oldoini, Countess of Castiglione (b. 1837) * December 2 – Gregorio del Pilar, Filipino general (killed in battle) (b. 1875) * December 10 – King Ngwane V of Swaziland (b. 1876) * December 19 – Henry Ware Lawton, American general (b. 1843) * December 22 – Dwight L. Moody, American evangelist (b. 1837) * December 27 – Erebus Black, English occultist (b. 1851) Date unknown * Emma Hardinge Britten, British writer (b. 1823) References Category:1899